The proposed program of training in cardiovascular research is multidisciplinary with an emphasis on both basic and clinical investigation. Opportunities are especially strong for research training in the areas of (1) Vascular Molecular Biology, (2) Cardiac Molecular Biology, (3) Integrative Biology, and (4) Clinical Trials and Outcomes Research. The program is headquartered at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center and its Harvard-Thorndike Laboratory; both clinician-scientist and Ph.D.-scientist tracks are available. The faculty is composed of experienced basic science and clinical investigators with established track records of preparing young physicians and scientists for academic careers. Over 75% of the graduates of our training program have pursued academic careers, most with a strong commitment to research. Although focused at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, the training program is inter-institutional with opportunities for research preceptorship in laboratories at several research facilities in Boston, as well as formal course work at the Harvard Medical School, the Harvard School of Public Health, and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. The program is administered by the Program Director and the Steering Committee and is carried on in close relationship to an active clinical and teaching cardiology service, with ongoing didactic lectures, research and clinical conferences and seminars. A core curriculum lecture series is presented for trainees to enhance the scope and broaden the depth of their research exposure. Research trainees are also encouraged to enroll in one graduate-level course per semester. Trainees select the laboratory and mentor of choice for their laboratory training, with advice from and ongoing monitoring of progress by the Program Director and faculty. Appointments are for a minimum of two years and trainees are encouraged to continue in the Program until they have attained a level of accomplishment that will ensure independent funding of their research careers.